The Secret Twin
by gene-edge
Summary: A "What if?" Fic. Wolverine has always had this twin brother that he keeps a secret from everyone else. But, when the kids at Xavier's want to see a Broadway show and his brother played the main character, what will happen?
1. The Trip

**A/N: Just a random idea. I own nothing! ****BY THE WAY LOGAN HAS HIS MEMORIES BACK!**** That is all**

**This was just an idea that I got when I saw a couple pics. If you want to see one of them, look up "the brother wolverine never talks about." If you want to see the other one, go on Tumblr, I'm comiclovblr. Look around my blog. It's on there somewhere…. Then I got this crazy idea "Hey, would if Hugh Jackman was really Wolverine's secret brother?" So don't judge me! **

* * *

Shouting could be heard all around the mansion. The source? The students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The students were shouting, at the dinner table, that they wanted to see a Broadway show, now!

"We haven't had a field trip or a mission in, like, forever! We need to get out of this place!" Kitty shouted.

"Yeah c'mon Chuck we need some fresh air!" Pyro yelled.

"Pleeeeeease Charles!" Jubilee pleaded, and then she did the puppy face.

"Well…" Charles mumbled, obviously pondering the idea.

"Aw c'mon Charles we haven't been outside the mansion grounds in almost a month! Please! It will be fun! We could see Times Square, maybe go shopping then head to the show! It will be fun!" Rogue said.

Charles smiled. "Oh alright. I guess it would be good for you," he said.

The students cheered and high fived. Some jumped out of their seat and a couple did what looked like a touchdown dance.

While all this happened. One of the Professors, Wolverine, was sitting at the end of the table watching the events unfold before him, silently, drinking the beer that he'd snuck into the school earlier in the week. It was his last one.

"Logan! What do you think? Going to a Broadway show! It will be fun!" Peter Rasputin exclaimed. He is one of Logan's better friends. He never treated Logan like an animal. Peter treated him like a person.

Wolverine just grunted and drank from his beer.

Peter shrugged it off and helped the students with the planning.

"Logan why are you so quiet? Don't you want to go?" Ororo Munroe asked.

"I don't know 'Ro," Logan replied. 'Ro, as he calls her, is definitely one of his better friends, girlfriend even. They have had a budding romance for a couple months. She always treated him nicely. And she understood what he has, and still is, going through. She has to keep her emotions in check, just one slip and a giant storm can occur, similar to how Logan has to keep his anger in check.

"I would like for you to go. It may do you good. You can get away from the school, like what John said. Get some fresh air."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, but please come."

Logan took another swing from the bottle.

Storm gave Logan a reassuring smile and a nod, and then turned to help the students.

Logan got up to leave but before he could make it to the doorway Charles called him.

"Logan."

Logan gave an exasperated sigh but still turned to face Charles at the other end of the table. "Yeah, Chuck?"

Charles just shrugged of the nickname Logan often used for him and asked,"Can you please watch over the students for the trip? You can watch over them and keep them safe if any enemies take advantage of the situation and attack. Also you know the area, don't you? You have traveled to New York City many times, haven't you?"

'Damn!' Logan thought. He looked at all the pleading faces. 'They're counting on me. Ugh. Fine I'll go.'

"Alright fine. I'll go."

Storm smiled the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. Then she mouthed a "Thank you!"

Wolverine nodded.

"What are we going to see anyway?" Bobby asked.

"We could go see Hugh Jackman Back on Broadway," said Kitty, she was looking down at her iPhone, scrolling through a page all about the show. "It sounds pretty good."

"Alright, then it's settled. All the students and staff will be going except for Evan, Warren, Jean, Scott, Amara, Alex, and me. Ororo, Peter, and Logan I trust you can watch out for the students?"

"Yes Professor. You can trust us," Storm replied.

"Thank you. Now all of get packing! The show is tomorrow night! Get lots of rest!" Charles said then he rolled out of the dining room.

All the students jumped out of their chairs and practically threw their plates and silverware in the sink and ran (or flew) to their rooms to pack for the trip.

'This is gonna be fun….' Logan thought as he put his empty beer bottle into the recycle bin.

* * *

Logan made his way back up to his room. As he was going down the hallway he could hear the excited voices of the students.

"Omagosh I'm so excited!" Jubilee screamed.

"I know right this is going to be sooooo fun!" Kitty yelled.

"This is going to be great!" Rogue shouted.

Logan could hear the excitement in the girl's voices. 'Marie is excited about something, that's new…' he thought. Wolverine could hear the zippers of bags and the ruffling of clothes in all the rooms he passed.

"Guess I should pack shouldn't I?" Logan muttered to himself as he opened up the door to his room.

It was dark in his room. The black curtains of his room were shut over the screen door, leading out to a balcony. Logan often had a drink or smoked a cigar on the balcony during the night after a nightmare. Lately he's been having nightmares about his brothers; his half brother Victor Creed and his lost twin brother Hugh Howlett. 'I wonder if he's still alive?' Logan wondered.

Hugh was put up for adoption when he was 5. My mom and "dad" couldn't take care of him since I was sick all the time. We looked identical! The only way everyone could tell us apart is that I coughed every now and then. I haven't seen him since then. Or even heard of him. Maybe he didn't get any mutant powers and died. Or maybe he did just not a healing factor? I don't know. Victor and I both did so there's a pretty good chance he got a healing factor. I hope he did! He was the nice brother. We always played when I wasn't sick; mostly in the woods surrounding the Howlett mansion, until "dad" sent in Thomas Logan or Victor in to find us.

Ya know, I haven't told anyone that my name is actually James yet. Or that I even regained my memories after the last trip into Canada. I found the Howlett mansion, or what was left of it. There blood stains were still on the floorboards from when I stabbed my dad (Thomas Logan). Also the stains from when my mom (Elizabeth Hudson) shot herself in the head. The blood that was splattered all over the floor from when my fake "dad" (John Howlett Jr.) got shot was still there too.

"I have a lot to think over…" Logan muttered while he pulled out his bag out of the top shelf of the closet and tossed it on the bed.

'What should I even wear there? A Tux? Believe it or not, I own a tux.'

Logan pulled his black tuxedo out of the back of the closet, along with his black dress pants. The tux was covered in plastic and there was no wrinkle to be seen. He set them on the bed and smoothed them out.

Logan went ahead and packed the rest of the things he will need; clothes and toiletries. Then he sat on a chair and pondered wearing the tuxedo or not.

A minute later there was a knock at the door. "Logan how's packing going?" came the voice of Storm through the door.

"Pretty good, I think. You can come in if you want 'Ro," Logan answered.

A second later Ororo opened up the door of the room. She was greeted by the smell of the forest (she loved that smell) and cigars and darkness, all except for the ray of light coming in through the space in between the curtains. She could see the outline of Logan sitting on the chair in the corner, next to the door to his balcony.

"Why do always keep it dark in here, Logan?" Storm asked. She strode across the floor and opened up the curtains and glass doors to let in a breeze from outside. "There, that's better." She smiled and looked at Logan.

"What if I like it dark?" Logan said and looked up at 'Ro. He smirked.

"Well then that's too bad," Ororo teased. Then she turned around and saw the tuxedo lying on the bed and gasped. "Oh my goddess, Logan! I did not know you owned a tuxedo!"

Logan chuckled.

"It looks amazing, Logan!"

"Thanks. I don't even remember the last time I wore it."

"Oh but I bet you'd look handsome in it."

Logan smiled.

"Are you going to wear it tomorrow? I'm going to wear a dress, and I bet the students are going to wear dress clothes."

"Yeah probably."

"Alright. You're going to look nice tomorrow, Logan."

"Thanks 'Ro."

"It's getting dark. We should probably go to sleep soon. Night Logan."

Ororo placed a kiss on his lips for a couple seconds then she broke the kiss. Storm smiled then walked out the door.

"Night 'Ro," Logan said before she shut the door.

Logan picked his tuxedo off the bed and draped it over a chair and put his pants on the seat.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day….' Logan thought.

But, the Wolverine had no idea what was to come the next day….

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So what'd you think? Good, bad, ugly? Reviews appreciated! J**

**G. **


	2. The Limosouine

**A/N: Hey I'm back. Hoped you liked the first chapter! I just couldn't wait so I decided to write the second chapter so here it is! I own nothing!**

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"Ugh…."

_SKINT! _

Wolverine shot his claws through the alarm clock and pushed it into the trash next to the nightstand, to join the other 4 broken and busted alarm clocks.

Logan pushed the covers down and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and glanced at the wall clock. 5:31 AM.

Logan headed into the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out he brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, etc.

He came back out of the bathroom and put on his black button up, long sleeve shirt, black tie, and black dress pants with a black belt, and black leather dress shoes. He looked at the wall clock 6:01 AM. 'Everyone else will just be getting up. I have time for breakfast,' Logan thought. Then he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When he arrived there was only one other person there. Charles Xavier.

"Good morning Logan," Charles said.

"Mornin' Chuck," Logan replied then he opened up the fridge and pulled out the milk jug.

"You seem ready to head out."

"Heh, not really."

"Are you sure you are alright to go?"

"Yeah, as long as there is a six pack of beer in the fridge when I get back," Logan said as he poured a glass of milk.

Charles chuckled. "Okay, Logan. You have a deal."

"Thanks Charlie," Logan said after he set down the empty glass in the sink.

"It's no problem Logan. You are a good friend and you have helped the students and me a great deal."

Logan smiled. "It's nice to hear you say that Charles."

Charles smiled and nodded. "Oh and Logan I made reservations for the students and you to stay the night at The James Hotel. It's already paid for and a Limousine will take you there."

"Really? Cool."

Footfalls, running and yelling could be heard up stairs.

"That's my cue. See you later Charles," Logan said before he took off down the hall, heading for the elevator upstairs to go to his room.

"T_ry to have fun on this trip," _Charles said into Logan's mind.

_"I'll try," _Logan thought.

_"Thank you, and no fights!" _

Logan laughed. _"No promises there!"_

Charles chuckled. _"Have fun. Bye Logan."_

_"Bye Chuck."_

The elevator doors opened revealing the hallway to Logan's room. Girls wearing different colored dresses, some wearing heals and some not, running up and down the hallway. Some were holding makeup containers. One person stood out among them.

"Good morning Logan. I see you're all dressed up," Hank McCoy said. Hank was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants.

"Yeah. And you too," Wolverine replied.

"Are you ready for today? I'm certainly not!"

"Nope, crowds, people, a whole bunch of kids, and you know I'm not a people person."

"Yes I'm aware. Anyway I need to get back to getting ready. See you soon Logan!" Hank said before heading into his room.

Logan started in the direction of his room just down the hall, dodging any girl coming his way.

Once he finally made it to his room he got his bag off the chair and grabbed his tux and went out the door. He, once again, dodged the girls and made it to the elevator and went downstairs.

A lot of the students and staff were in the kitchen rummaging for something to eat for breakfast.

Logan headed outside and the first thing he saw was a black limousine sitting on the driveway in front of the mansion. His eyes widened.

"Whoa…Chuck you really outdid yourself…."Logan muttered.

Wolverine walked around the limo and stopped by the trunk. Logan opened it up and put his bag and tuxedo jacket in the back. Then he walked around to the driver's side door opened it and sat down inside. He started inspecting the vehicle. It was nothing personal, just instinct.

After Logan was done inspecting the limo he muttered, "Everything seems to be in check."

Logan, satisfied with himself, walked back to the trunk and pulled out his jacket, put it on and walked back inside to see how everyone coming along.

Once Logan walked in the door he looked at the clock; 7:22 AM. They were supposed to leave at 7:30. He turned left and walked down the hall a little ways then turned right. Everyone that was leaving was supposed to gather in that room; the Living Room.

Everyone going was there. They were either dressed up in dresses, button-up long sleeve shirts, dress pants, dress shirts, or tuxedos.

Rogue was dressed in long dress pants, black glossy flats, and a Long sleeve pale green shirt, and a silver necklace. She was wearing her black gloves too. Her hair was straightened.

Kitty was dressed in a hot pink knee long dress, with a silver, sparkly belt around her stomach, and a silver heart necklace to seal the deal. She also had her chocolate brown hair down and parted to the side, straightened.

Jubilee was wearing a plain yellow thigh high dress, with a white cover up that ended just below her shoulder blade and the sleeves ended just above her elbow, and black heels. She had a bright pink cross bag with her. Her short black hair was slightly curled in at the ends.

Tabitha was wearing black dress pants and black flats, and a pink skin tight shirt with a sparkle firework design on the right hip. Her blonde hair was curled.

Most the boys were wearing pale blue, white, and black button up long sleeve shirts and some were wearing tuxedos.

Storm was wearing a dark blue knee long skin tight dress with black heels and a black cross bag with a gem water drop design on the side. There were silver gems on the right shoulder of her dress. Her snow white hair was down and straightened.

Hank was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, and a black tuxedo jacket in his hand.

"Alright guys got your stuff for the night?" Logan asked.

Some of them nodded and others said "yes."

"Kay grab your stuff let's go," Logan said then her turned and walked out the door. Everyone followed him with suitcases and bags in hand.

Logan walked outside and opened the trunk to the limousine. Most of the students stopped and stared at the limo.

"C'mon guys we don't have all day!" Logan yelled. That snapped most of them out of their trance.

The teens walked over and gave their bags to Wolverine or they just went ahead and put their bags in the trunk. Storm and Hank were the last to put their suitcases in the limo.

"Logan did you get this?" Storm asked.

"Nah Chuck did. He also got us reservations at a 5 star hotel."

"Seriously?! He did that?"

"Yeah. He wanted us to have fun and stuff and have a break."

"Wow, great! You'd better have fun Logan; I bet that was VERY expensive!"

"Yeah I know I will try," Logan replied then he took the bag out of Ororo's hands and put it in the back. Ororo smiled and walked around to the passenger side.

"Hello again Logan," Hank said then he put the bag in the trunk.

"Hey Hank," Logan said then he shut the trunk.

"So where are we going first?"

"The James Hotel to unpack everything and check in then probably to Times Square let the kids shop and eat and do whatever it is teens do then to the Broadway show at 9."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We're going to have a great time Logan."

"Yeah I'll try. Probably will though."

"I know you will," Hank stated then he smiled and walked around to the passenger side.

"Yeah I know…"Logan muttered then he walked around to the passenger seat and got in. Storm was in the passenger seat next to him and Hank was behind her.

The students were talking and laughing in the back.

"Where to, driver?" Storm asked then she smiled.

Logan smiled back then said, "First stop, The James Hotel, New York City."

* * *

**A/N: That was the second chapter! Hope you loved it! Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**Next stop, Broadway!**

**G.**


	3. Next Stop, Broadway!

**A/N: Hello again! This is the third chapter to The Secret Twin! Enjoy! Reviews appreciated! I own nothing!**

* * *

"Omagosh omagosh omagosh!" Jubilee cried. "I'm so excited! We get to go shopping, see Times Square, and go to Broadway and see Hugh Jackman!"

"Jeez Jubilee chill out!" John yelled. He thought the screaming Jubilee has been doing for 15 minutes straight was getting very annoying.

"No I can't! Let me be happy! This is practically a vacation!" Jubilee shouted.

"Just leave her be John," Bobby said.

"Fine…"Pyro said then he turned around and started talking to Peter, Kurt, and Bobby.

Just outside of New York City; 30 minutes later…..

"Hey guys check it out!" Pyro yelled pointing out of the window. Skyscrapers and tall buildings were in the horizon. "We're almost there!"

The students cheered.

They reached New York City. They wove their way through the tall skyscrapers, restaurants, shopping malls, and stores. The teens looked up whenever they saw a skyscraper and stared for a moment. They got caught in a couple traffic jams and each time Logan got annoyed. Hey hated driving through NYC, especially with 8 teenagers in the back of a limousine.

They reached a tall skyscraper and Logan parked the limo in the parking lot.

"Why'd we stop?" asked Kitty.

"'Cause this is the hotel we're staying in; The James Hotel."

"Seriously?! We're staying here?!" Kitty and Jubilee shouted.

"Yeah now stop blowing my eardrums out and get your bags!" Logan yelled and opened the trunk he got out of the limo.

Jubilee was giggling while she got out and ran to the bag to get her bags.

Everyone else got out of the limo and looked up at the tall building.

Logan got all the bags out of the trunk of the vehicle and set them down on the ground. Everyone chose their bags and ran into the lobby, Hank, Ororo, and Logan slowly followed behind.

"This is cool! The building is so beautiful I can't believe we're staying here!" Storm exclaimed.

"Well you better believe it cause I'm checking us in," Logan muttered as he walked in the sliding doors. Hank and Ororo followed not too far behind.

The kids were wondering around the front lobby looking at all the pictures and the fireplace. Some were sitting on the leather couch in front of the brick fireplace.

"Yes, can I help you today sir?" the girl at the front desk asked.

"Yeah. We have reservations. Probably under the name Charles Xavier." Logan said.

"Ok let me just check that for you…..Yes you do! You have the suite on the top floor! Breakfast is from 7:00 to 10:30 AM. Checkout is at 11:00. There's a pool on the roof. Please enjoy your stay!" The girl said then she gave him the room keys.

"Thanks." 'The suite?! Yup! Charles defiantly outdid himself! A limo! 5 star hotel! The suite on the top floor!' Logan thought as he hauled the bags to the elevator. "Guys c'mon! We're going to our room!

"Don't you mean rooms?" Rogue asked.

"No we all are sharing the suite, on the top floor."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know."

"OMG that's great!" Rogue exclaimed then she turned around and let everyone else know.

Logan and the students got up to the top floor and hauled their bags to the room. He slid the room key in and unlocked the door he put the keys into the pocket and opened the door. They all gasped.

The room looked amazing! The living room had hardwood flooring and a white couch and a matching footstool sitting in front of giant picture windows overlooking the city. A dark brown almost black square coffee table with a "People" magazine laying on it beside a vase with flowers in it sat in front of the couch. A brown leather chair sat in the corner by the couch. Behind the couch, 2 white chairs sat in front of the windows. And a lamp with a white shade sat in the corner. A flat-screen TV was hung up on the wall in front of the couch.

In the dining room, a tan oval table with 6 leather chairs sat in the middle. Two white vases sat on the table. A chandelier was hanging right above the table. On the wall was a giant painting with many different designs all over it. It was beautiful.

"Alright guys go pick your rooms," Logan said. As soon as "rooms" left his mouth the teens were off and running finding their rooms.

Logan shrugged and left to go look at the rooms. The first room he walked in had a queen size bed with white sheets and white and tan pillows. The walls had giant picture windows over-looking the city with floor length curtains. The floors where black wood flooring. There was a white rug sitting at the foot of the bed and a black leather chair sat in the corner.

"Whoa…."Logan said. He plopped his bag on the chair and walked over to the window and looked out at New York City.

About 10 minutes later Logan walked out of the room and asked himself, "Where's the bathroom?"

Logan started looking around and eventually found it. He poked his head inside and found a full bathroom with a shower and huge bathtub. There were two sinks inside and a huge mirror hanging up on the wall. And a full body mirror hanging on the wall. A white rug was on the ground in from of the sinks.

Wolverine walked out into the living room and turned on the TV to see what was on and wait for everyone to get done unpacking.

"Hey Logan? Whatcha doin?" Rogue said.

"Just watching TV and waiting."

"Oh. I'm done unpacking. Can I join you?"

"Yeah sure," Logan said then he scooted over so Rogue could sit next to him.

"Hey Logan, what are we gonna do after this?" Rogue asked.

"Probably go to Times Square and let all you guys do whatever it is you do and then come back here drop everything off and head to the show," Logan replied, not even looking away from the TV. A news channel was on; the anchorman was rambling on something about Spider-man being a nuisance.

"Really? I can go shopping?!" Rogue exclaimed and she shot straight up in her seat.

"Yeah."

"OMG thanks Logan!" Rogue yelled then she hugged Logan and ran off to let Kitty, Tabitha, and Jubilee know.

"Well you made someone happy," Storm said. She was leaning against the doorframe of the hallway.

"Heh yeah guess I did," Logan replied then he got up and turned the TV off.

"So anyway everyone is done unpacking and ogling the suite so are we leaving soon?"

"Yeah I guess we c-"

Logan was cut off by a mixture of giggling and screams. Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue were apparently happy.

Storm started laughing and Logan chuckled.

The girls (Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and Tabitha) came running down the hall, Jubilee was trying to put her shoes on while running. Kitty was in the lead and her purse was slung over her shoulder.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go! We have to get as much shopping done as possible!" Kitty shouted.

"Hey girls, we have to set up a plan so calm down and go into the living room. Logan can you go get the boys?" Storm said.

"Ugh!" Kitty said then she plopped onto the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah sure," Logan said then he walked down the hall to get Peter, John, Kurt, Hank, and Bobby.

"Alright," Storm said then she turned to the girls that were stting on the couch. "We are going to drop you off at Times Square you all of you will get until 7:30 to shop, eat, etc. but you will have to meet Logan, Hank, and I back at Times Square by 7:30. Okay?"

"That seems fair to me. Guys?" Rogue asked.

"Yup!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Mhmm, "Tabitha mumbled.

"Sure! Can we go soon?" Jubes asked.

"Yes once the boys know about the plan. Oh and remember, safety in numbers! Stay with a group! And no using powers. Alright?" Storm asked.

She got a series of "yeses" and "yeahs" from the girls. Then the boys filed into the room and Storm explained the rules and they went back downstairs into the parking lot. Logan got in the driver's seat and Ororo in the passenger seat. Hank got in the seat right behind Ororo and the teens got in the back of the limo.

Logan drove to Times Square and dropped of the students.

"Remember 7:30 guys!" Ororo yelled out of the window.

"Yep! We got it! Bye Ororo!" Rogue yelled then she waved.

"Got it bye guys!" Kurt yelled then he followed the others, his image inducer was on.

"Well it's just us now," Hank said.

"Yeah….Where are we going to go?" Storm asked.

"I dunno. Where do you guys wanna go?" Logan asked.

"Well we could go take the limousine back to the hotel first then find out from there," Hank suggested.

"Alright," Logan said then he drove in the direction of The James Hotel.

Wolverine got to the hotel and parked the limo. Storm walked in and told the person at the desk to make sure nothing happened to the Limo while they were gone and came back outside.

"Well what now?" Logan asked.

Hank looked at his watch it was close to noon; 11:48. "Well we could have lunch if you'd like? It's 11:48, almost noon." Hank suggested.

"Yeah we could do that, what do you think Logan?" Storm asked.

"Sure where do you want to eat?" Logan asked.

"Um I've heard of the restaurant called Blue Smoke. It's had many nice reviews and I've heard it has one of the best barbecues in New York. We could eat there," Beast said.

"It sounds great! Logan?" Storm exclaimed.

"Sure, let's flag down a taxi," Logan said then shrugged then walked over to the road flag a taxi.

After a couple minutes, Logan, Storm, and Hank were climbing into a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked, there was a man about 21 years old with shaggy black hair driving the taxi.

"Blue Smoke please," Storm said.

"No prob," the man said then he took off down the road.

* * *

The girls were in an American Eagle Outfitters store on Broadway street, trying on different shoes, cute t-shirts, and jackets.

Rogue was trying on jean jackets/vests and long sleeve logo hoodies.

Kitty was trying on dresses and different colored tank tops. She liked a plain somewhat sparkly blue tank top that would go well with a long silver heart necklace that she had back at the mansion.

Jubilee was trying on dresses and shoes. Mostly dresses. She fell in love with a flower print dress with fabric and pink, grey, and white roses sewed all over it for $34.99.

Tabitha was looking at the jeans and t-shirts, just like her style. Her favorite jeans were the "favorite boyfriend jeans" style.

They were racking up the price like there's no tomorrow, but they thought it was worth it. After they were done the total was $312.87. They combined their savings money so they could all still have money at the end.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Blue Smoke, Logan, Hank, and Ororo got seated and ordered. Logan ordered baby-back ribs and a beer. Hank ordered a Blue Smoke Burger and for a beverage, he had water. Ororo settled with water and crispy chicken with a garden salad. And luckily, this restaurant was mutant friendly.

One their meals came they all devoured their food. They were hungry from the long trip. Of, course, Logan was finished first. He silently drank his beer while Ororo and Hank ate and chat. They were talking off and on about the show and some guy named Hugh Jackman. 'Wasn't that the guy starring in the show we were gonna see?' Logan thought.

Once Storm and Hank finished up, as if on cue, their waiter came to give us the bill. I picked it up to see what the damage was. $66.97. **(Authoress note: just a random price!)** 'Not that bad. The food was really good,' Logan thought. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"No, no Logan. I can pay for the food. It was great!" Hank said.

"Nah it's fine, I got it," Logan replied while looking through the dollar bills in his wallet. He pulled out a $50 and a couple $10 dollar bills. $70. The waiter can keep the change.

"You sure?" Storm asked.

Logan nodded.

A couple minutes later the waiter came by to pick up the money.

"Do you want change?" He asked.

"Nah you can keep the change," Logan replied.

"Thank you," he said and smiled. "You all have a great night!" Then the waiter walked away.

The trio walked outside. It was about 2:00. Still lots of time until 7:30…

"So what would you like to do now?" Hank asked.

"I don't know? What about you Logan?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know? I didn't really have a plan…Did you wanna do anythin'?" Logan replied.

"I was thinking about doing a little shopping," she said.

"Then we can go shopping."

"Really? I don't want to drag you through a store Logan. I know you hate shopping," Storm said.

"Nah that's fine. Hank?" Logan shrugged.

"Sure! It's really no problem," Hank exclaimed.

"Alright! Thank you guys!" Ororo exclaimed then she jogged over to the sidewalk and flagged down a taxi.

"Are you sure Logan?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. It's your day, should guys have fun. I've been here a bunch of times, it's really nothing new to me. I'll have fun tonight at the show. That'll be new to me, I can assure that…" Logan smiled.

Hank chuckled. "I bet! Thank you Logan! Ororo is having a blast, as you can see," Hank said. Logan looked over to Ororo. She was practically dancing in her heels while waving her hand in the air, trying to get the taxi driver's attention.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah…"

A bright yellow taxi pulled over by Ororo. "C'mon guys!" she yelled and gestured for them to get in the car.

Hank and Logan got in the back of the car by Ororo, Hank in the middle.

"Where do I take ya?" the driver asked.

"Umm Manhattan Mall please!" Ororo exclaimed.

"No problem!" the driver said then they pulled out into the street. Behind them a sign with the Broadway show advertisement for that night lit up. "Hugh Jackman: Back on Broadway" was lit up in bright red letters across the screen with a picture of Hugh himself on it.

* * *

The yellow taxi pulled over next to a giant building. Ororo stared.

"We're here!" the driver announced.

The 3 got out of the back and Storm paid the driver. The taxi sped off.

Ororo did a little dance and jogged off toward the huge building. Hank and Logan shrugged and ran after her.

* * *

The rest of the day past as a big giant blur. The boys spent their day looking through sports stores and stopped at a McDonalds at some point and time. The girls went through the rest stores. By the end of the day Logan and Hank were both carrying at least 10 bags if not more each. When they finally got Ororo out of the Manhattan Mall they took a cab back to the hotel and put all the bags in the back of the limousine.

When they finally shoved the bags in the trunk and some in the back seat, it was about 7:00. Time to head to Times Square. They took a cab to the square and sat in the front of a café on the square. Logan rested whilst Ororo and Hank chatted, waiting for the kids to show up.

The sun was just starting to set. Around 7:15-7:20 the kids came to the square and found the three sitting at the café.

"Ready to go?" Hank asked.

The girls squealed.

"Yeah I think so!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Need to drop anything off?" Ororo asked. The girls held up some bags. "Alright we will drop those off at the hotel and we will be back, ok?"

"Sure I'll be here," Logan replied.

Ororo got a cab and everyone with bags stuffed them in the trunk. Then they sped off.

About 20 minutes later they came back with the limo; it's 8:00. 'The show is at 9:30, we'd better leave…' Logan thought. "Alright guys we'd better go," he announced.

The girls squealed again and piled into the limo first. The boys followed then the teachers and they headed off, towards Broadway.

* * *

It was packed! There were cars everywhere! They'd be lucky if they got there at 9:30! But somehow they got through and everyone piled out of the limo. People gawked at them? What the-? People started taking pictures of them.

"Why are they taking pictures?" Bobby asked.

"I have no idea…" Logan replied.

"I don't know either but I like it!" Jubilee said posing for the cameras.

Logan shrugged it off and walked inside. Ororo and Hank followed with the students trailing behind them. Once they got inside the sign lit up with a picture of Hugh Jackman on it and "Hugh Jackman: Back on Broadway" lit up it red letters.

They all gave in their tickets and filed into the reserved seats in the front row. They sat there for about 50 minutes. Then the lights dimmed and everyone hushed and silenced their phones.

Music started playing then people all dressed up strode out onto stage. Then a males voice sang from the speakers.

Then, a man wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes strode out onto the stage. He had mutton chops. He looked just like Logan! Identical! The crowd cheered and whistled.

Logan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'OH MY GOD! MY TWIN!' repeated over and over in Logan's head.

Gasps were heard from next to Logan. Ororo looked back and forth from Hugh to Logan. A confused look plastered on her face.

Hank did the same.

The students were murmuring between each other. "Why didn't we see it before?" and "Why do they look the same?" could be heard in such sensitive ears like Logan's.

Later on the students stopped and watched the show, enjoying themselves. Ororo said Logan probably had a little explaining to do and Logan agreed. Hank didn't push it.

Logan spent the show looking through old memories of his brother and him and watching his little brother perform on stage. Logan was older than him by 5 minutes.

By the end of the show, Logan decided he needed to see him.

"Hey I gotta go do something kay? I will be back," Logan muttered to Storm then he swiftly walked away.

"Hey!" Storm shouted, but it was no use. He was enveloped in a crowd of people. "Crap…"

"Where's Logan going?" Rogue asked looking confused.

"I have no idea," Ororo replied. She looked back; they weren't getting out anytime soon. "Looks like we'll be here for awhile might as well get comfortable," she said then she slumped back in her chair.

* * *

Logan pushed through some of the crowd but when they looked at him, they instantly made a path. 'They must thank I'm Hugh? Cool,' he thought.

He made his way to the door leading to backstage. The bouncers even thought he was Hugh! They let him in right away without question. Logan nodded to them as he went through.

Logan headed down a hallway lined with red doors with stars on them, names of celebrities were on them. He eventually found one with "Hugh Jackman" engraved on it. He paused.

'Should I knock? Will he remember me?' Logan thought. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. 'Oh just knock!'

Logan knocked 3 times and shoved his hands in his pocket by force of habit.

"Yeah gimme a minute!" came a gravelly voice from the other side. Logan smiled at the voice that somewhat resembled his own.

Footsteps sounded across the floor from the other side of the door. The door opened.

Logan came face to face with his long lost brother Hugh Howlett. Hugh's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Hugh was at a loss for words. 'Oh My God! My Twin Brother Jimmy!' repeated in his mind.

Finally Hugh got a hold of himself. "Jimmy!" He shouted and hugged Logan. Logan hugged him back. Logan had his little brother back.

* * *

**Authoress Note: So whatcha think?! :D Was it good? And I'm sooo sorry if it seemed like it was rushed I wrote this at 1 in the morning…. Reviews appreciated! **

**G.**


End file.
